Mi vida sin tí
by Etnie
Summary: Bella tiene que afrontar la vida, durante la ausencia de su marido, Edward, un joven marine enviado al frente a luchar.
1. Prólogo

***Prefacio***

Sus manos buscaban desesperadas entre las sábanas el final de mi camisón.

Se acabaron los preámbulos lentos y sensuales.

Mordió ligeramente uno de mis pechos.

—Edward...—gemí.

—¡Oh, Dios! Como voy a echar de menos que digas mi nombre de esa manera—dijo con voz ronca mientras que mi camisón finalmente caía por detrás de su espalda, sonriéndome lascivamente mientras volvía a ponerse sobre mí, bebiendo con la mirada mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Atacando mi cuello con besos, succionado mis pechos...

Mis manos empujaban la única prenda que él aún llevaba puesta mientras sus manos buscaban ciegamente en la mesilla, tirando el despertador.

—Edward... déjalo...—dije entre gemidos y jadeos. Le agarré con fuerza por la cintura, alzando mis caderas, rozando nuestros cuerpos.

Los dos ahogamos un gemido uniendo nuestras bocas en un beso voraz. Moviendo nuestros cuerpos en busca de la fricción necesaria, buscando el placer que esas sensaciones provocaban.

Sus dedos agarraron mis caderas levantándolas y en un ágil movimiento me llenó por completo, fundiendo nuestros cuerpos en un baile sensual, provocando esa descarga de adrenalina e impulsos nerviosos que explotan al alcanzar el clímax.

Jadeos y palabras dulces mezcladas con pasión, abrazados, respirando juntos, esperando que nuestros cuerpos se relajaran por completo de nuevo mientras intentábamos dormir. Pero no podíamos.

—Ojala no tuvieras que ir.

—Tengo que ir—contestó escuetamente. En su voz pude oír los nervios por ir y la tristeza por dejarme aquí.

—Pero, ¿por qué no puedes ir a una misión de paz como las otras veces?

—Bella, no empieces, ya lo hemos hablado mil veces.

—Pero esto es el frente... Tengo miedo.

—No me pasará nada—después de esa respuesta, el silencio nos rodeó. Los dos sabíamos que no había garantías. Es una guerra.

—No quiero que te vayas...—susurré aferrándome a él con fuerza. Edward me abrazó y besó mi pelo, mientras yo lloraba silenciosamente.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Pensareis que me he vuelto loca._

_¡Otro fic!_

_Pues si, vi una película hace poco, que me hizo empezar a pensar en posibilidades... y no lo he podido evitar._

_De todas formas esto es solo un aperitivo tengo otras cosas que escribir y traducir antes. Así que espero que no os enganchéis a estas líneas demasiado._

_Por cierto... ¿alguien quiere hacerme de Beta para esto? Quiero comprobar un par de cosas, antes de continuarla y no he entendido muy bien como van las normas de los betas aquí en FF... y sin que nadie se sienta ofendido, preferiría que la persona sea española, solo por afinidad a la hora de usar nuestra rica lengua. O si alguien usa betas por aquí que me lo explique como va que ya me busco uno entonces ^^ -_**_tema Beta solucionado ;Þ_**

_Dado a los problemas que esta habiendo últimamente en relación con los fics con calificación "M" os aviso que aunque habrá sexo en este fic, obviamente ;Þ, no será explicito, como habéis podido comprobar._

_Y una vez más aunque busco información e intento documentarme, no tengo mucha idea de como funciona el cuerpo de Marines de los EEUU así que es probable que meta la pata en algunas cosas xD, no olvidéis que esto es ficción ;Þ_

_Gracias_

* * *

_Y otra cosa más, dado que al parecer estaban traduciendo algunos fics de ItzMegan73 (autora de ARS) sin autorización, quiero dejar bien claro, que mi traducción de ARS (y de los Outtakes) esta autorizada por ella, ella sabe que lo estoy haciendo y siempre que es necesario le consulto las dudas que me surgen a la hora de traducir con ella._

_También añadir que todas las traducciones que hago las hago después de que me dieran permiso para hacerlas de forma legítima y sin atribuirme ningún merito por ello. Pido permiso para traducirlas, porque me gustan las historias y pienso que merece la pena compartirlas con los que no pueden leerlas por la barrera del idioma._

_Y también porque desde pequeña me encanta traducir cosas, y de paso, aprendo y amplio mi vocabulario, y no solo de ingles, se aprende también mucho de tu propia lengua la traducir._

_Y resaltar que mis traducciones son fieles, no quito ni añado texto, y traduzco tan literalmente como los dos idiomas me lo permiten, y cuando no es posible traducir literal ya sea por uso de modismos o expresiones propias siempre busco lo más parecido y similar y si no lo encuentro o no estoy convencida, consulto con las autoras._

_Gracias por leer_


	2. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola!_

_¡Bueno ya estoy aquí!_

_En primer lugar quiero dar las gracias a Casey87carter, por ofrecerse a ser mi Beta para esta historia, y por hacerlo tan bien! Muchísimas gracias!_

_Como dije en el prólogo, este fic lo inspiró una película, aunque el fic no va a ser igual que la película, ya que he cambiado cosas de la trama general, pero mantiene cosas en común._  
_Aún no se si decir que película es, porque tampoco quiero desvelar nada... me lo pensaré ;P_

_Y nada espero que os guste._

_Gracias por leer!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—Toma, hay más, ¿de acuerdo? —dije besando su frente mientras ponía el plato con su desayuno favorito delante de él. Parecía agotado—Siento no haberte dejado dormir un poco más esta noche...

—Pues yo no lo siento en absoluto, ya dormiré en el avión—contestó mientras me sentaba en su regazo y él empezaba a comer.

Nunca me iba a acostumbrar a esto.

Las despedidas eran siempre duras. Esta vez lo era más que nunca.

Él tiene razón, siempre es peligroso, pero esta vez lo es más. En el frente, hay bombas, fuego cruzado y explosiones. Las barricadas son peligrosas y las trincheras inseguras.

—Prométeme que no harás locuras.

—Bella, ya hemos hablado de esto. Haré mi trabajo y me mantendré a salvo. Nada de hacerse el héroe.

En ese momento, alguien llamó ala puerta. Ledí un beso en el cuello y me levanté para abrir.

En seguida dos brazos fuertes me atraparon en un abrazo.

—¡Bella, te voy a echar de menos!

—Y yo a ti, Emmett.

Tras él, entraron Rose y el pequeño Joey. Me agaché a besar su alborotada cabellera rubia, mientras él se quitaba con ansias el abrigo y después echaba a correr para subirse en el regazo de su tío.

Edward me miró sonriendo. Adoraba a su sobrino.

A los dos nos encantaban los niños. Habíamos acordado que dejaría de tomar la píldora mientras estaba fuera y cuando volviese, lo intentaríamos de nuevo.

Habíamos intentando tener un hijo durante un tiempo después de casarnos, pero no me quedé embarazada.

Luego empezaron las misiones, Edward iba y venía, y decidimos que no era el momento. Ahora iba a estar fuera 5 meses, y después, si todo iba bien, tendría la oportunidad de terminar la carrera de medicina, que es lo que realmente quería hacer, y podríamos planteárnoslo de nuevo.

Rose y yo nos abrazamos. Sobraban las palabras entre nosotras, compartíamos la preocupación y el miedo. Las dos entendíamos perfectamente como se sentía la otra en este momento.

—¿Y como estala pequeña Emma?—dije agachándome delante de ella mientras se quitaba el abrigo descubriendo su avanzado embarazo, acariciando con dulzura su abdomen.

Me rompía el corazón como se debían sentir en estos momentos mis cuñados.

Apenas dos meses y medio más y Emmett podría haber estado aquí cuando naciese su pequeña.

—Muy inquieta esta mañana. Te juro que si no hubiese pasado ya una vez por ello, pensaría que estoy de parto. Es como si quisiera salir a despedirse también.

—Lo que tiene es sueño porque no le dejamos dormir anoche—dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo. Nunca dejará de sorprenderme que sea capaz de ser bromista en estos momentos.

Le sonreí mientras me disponía a servirle el desayuno a él también.

[...]

La entereza conla que Esmese despedía de sus hijos me hacía sentir más ganas de llorar. Ella ya había pasado por esto con su marido, y ahora son sus dos hijos. Su resignación era digna de admirar.

Carlisle, ya solo hacía trabajo de despacho y en el hospital. Él hizo lo que quería hacer Edward, estudió medicina para ser médico del cuerpo de marines.

Dios sabe que él ha intentado que sus hijos no fueran al peor destino. Pero los dos le pidieron que no interviniera esta vez. Y no lo hizo.

Al menos, van juntos. Carlisle, le dijo a Emmett que metería a Edward en su batallón. Todos sabíamos que estarían más seguros así, ninguno de los dos permitiría que al otro le pasara nada.

Ver como Emmett abrazaba a su hijo y acaricia la tripa de Rose antes de besarla con dulzura en los labios, consiguió que esas lágrimas que intentaba mantener en mi interior, resbalasen por mis mejillas.

Giré sobre mi misma buscando a Edward.

Mi madre lo estaba abrazando, llorando. Mi familia y la de los Cullen, se conocen de todala vida. Edwardy Emmett, son como unos hijos para mis padres.

—Volved sanos y salvos—dijo mi madre mientras Edward besaba su mejilla.

Edward saludó a mi padre con firmeza, como si se tratará de su superior.

Mi padre le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No hagas eso—le dijo y después le abrazó—. Hijo, ten cuidado.

—Si, Señor.

Y por fin se giró hacia mí.

Con esa media sonrisa, con la que consiguió enamorarme, iluminando su rostro, pero no sus ojos. Se acercó a mí, sujetó con firmeza mi cara y secó mis lágrimas con los pulgares, mientras besaba mi frente para después apoyar la suya sobre la mía.

—Te quiero.

—Te quiero.

Nuestros labios se juntaron lentamente.

Y después nos abrazamos. Intenté tragarme las lágrimas, pero no podía y me aferré a su uniforme con fuerza, en un intento de impregnarme de su olor.

—¡Cabo! - Oí decir a Emmett con autoridad. Los dos le miramos.

Nos sonrió. Edward aflojó mis brazos, que estaban alrededor de su cuello.

—No quiero decirte adiós...—dije respirando con dificultad.

—Vamos, Edward—llamó Emmett de nuevo, subiendo al coche.

—Entonces… hasta luego, mi vida...—me susurró al oído y después beso mi mejilla.

Se subieron al coche y se alejaron.

[…]

Cuatro semanas.

En realidad aunque los días pasaban lentos, el tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que pensaba. Un mes... ya solo quedaban cuatro.

Las noticias desde el frente eran buenas. La zona en la que estaban trabajando era tranquila y no había muchos movimientos peligrosos.

Carlisle nos dijo la semana pasada, que Edward había promocionado de Cabo a Sargento. No podía estar más orgullosa de él. Y estaba segura de que se lo había ganado, Emmett no solía ponérselo fácil. Y aunque era su superior inmediato, había superiores por encima de él.

Estaba atareada con la cocina, cuando el teléfono sonó, y lo busqué por encima de la encimera.

—¿Si?

—Bella, cariño, ¿como estás?

—Hola, mamá, bien... ¿y tú? ¿Y papá? ¿Tenéis todo listo para esta noche?—todos los años hacíamos una barbacoa en casa de mis padres al principio del verano.

—Si, casi. Tu padre se esta peleando con la barbacoa, ya le conoces...—Las dos reímos— Necesito que cuando vengas, me traigas tu fuente redonda, la grande ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale. A parte de la ensalada de pasta, estoy haciendo un par de bizcochos, ¿te parece bien?

—¡Oh, perfecto! Por cierto cariño, ¿sigues teniendo esas molestias?

—A veces... pero estoy bien, mamá, no te preocupes—sonreí para mí. Si supiera...

Entonces sonó el timbre de la entrada.

—Mamá, espera, llaman a la puerta—sujeté el teléfono con el hombro contra la oreja, mientras me secaba las manos en el delantal de camino a la entrada para abrir la puerta.

Y deseé no haberlo hecho, en cuanto vi la imagen que se presentaba ante mí.

Uniformes.

Dos hombres.

Miré en sus ojos y pude verlo.

Compasión.

—No...—susurré.

El teléfono cayó al suelo.

Y mis rodillas también.

—Sra. Cullen...—Unas manos fuertes sujetaron mis hombros.

—No... Por favor... no.

Ante mis ojos vi pasar mil imágenes. Toda mi vida literalmente, desde la guardería, hasta el día en el que me despedí de él. Todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos tenían algo en común, Edward.

Alcé la mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los ojos de uno de los Marines. Michael Newton. Mike. Aún puedo ver al niño que me hacía rabiar de pequeña en sus ojos azules.

Mike me ayudó a levantarme del suelo. Mientras yo miraba hacia el otro hombre, una única mirada a su uniforme y supe que era un Oficial Superior.

—Podemos sentarnos un momento, Sra. Cullen—dijo serio, pero pude notar que estaba afectado.

Mi mente daba vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Volví a mirar a Mike y solo fui capaz de decir una cosa.

—¿Los dos?

No hizo falta que contestase, su cara me lo dijo todo. Sentí ganas de vomitar. Esto no podía ser cierto.

Mike se agachó a recoger el teléfono. Aún podía oír a mi madre llamándome en la lejanía por el auricular del teléfono.

Colgó.

—Sra. Cullen, por favor, sentémonos—insistió el superior, girándome hacia mi sala de estar, con el brazo.

[...]

El coche de mi padre aparcó en mi entrada, justo cuando los soldados se estaban subiendo al coche en el que habían venido.

Le vi correr hacia mí, mientras su cara se deformaba, observando como se marchaban. Pero yo me dejé caer al suelo derrotada.

No podía ni llorar.

En esos momentos, otros soldados le habrían dado la misma noticia a Rose, y varias esposas más. Y quizás a algunas madres.

En algún lado, alguien le estaría dando la noticia a mi suegro. Y él tendría que dársela a Esme.

Fueron atacados en una emboscada, solo hubo dos supervivientes y varios hombres están desaparecidos.

[...]

Era de noche fuera.

Nuestra cama aún olía a él.

La sudadera que me había puesto... su sudadera... olía a él.

Toda la casa olía a él.

Él solía decir que la casa huele a mí, pero no es cierto...

Mis padres seguían viniendo cada poco tiempo a la habitación a comprobar que estaba bien. Pero no era capaz ni de moverme.

Era como si alguien hubiese puesto una losa sobre mí... su losa.

Era un sueño, estaba segura. Una pesadilla. En algún momento me despertaría. Me encogí más en la postura fetal en la que estaba en mitad de la cama y cerré los ojos.

—¿Bella, cariño?—susurró mi madre abriendo lentamente la puerta, una vez más. Su voz era rasposa por haber estado llorando. Noté cómo la cama vencía un poco cuando se sentó en el borde. Su mano acarició mi espalda con dulzura.

—¿Bella? Acaba de llamar Carlisle, Rose...—mi madre suspiró—Rose se ha puesto de parto. ¿Quieres ir al hospital con ella?

Rose... Joey... Emma...

—No...—susurré. Mi madre detuvo la mano sobre mi espalda durante un segundo. Estaba segura de que no esperaba esa respuesta.

El nudo en mi estomago se retorcía aún más.

Pero seguía sin poder llorar.

* * *

_¿Os he hecho llorar?... :*_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Hola!_

_Bueno parece que está haciendo modificaciones en las estructuraciones, y antes para los saltos de tiempo yo ponía unos asteriscos y ya pero ahora no me acepta eso la página, así que en lugar de asteriscos estoy usando tres "x" seguidas, ¿ok?_

_Gracias por leer!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La risa de un niño resonaba enla lejanía. Meincorporé sobresaltada.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana me deslumbraron durante unos segundos.

_¿Había sido todo un sueño?_

Me levanté rápidamente y salí al pasillo, bajando los escalones uno a uno, mientras las voces se hacían cada vez más claras.

—No te preocupes Jasper, Charlie le llevará a dar una vuelta.

—Si, no hay problema—contestó mi padre—¿Qué quieres hacer renacuajo?

Joey volvía a reír. Mi padre salió a la entrada con él en brazos y salieron por la puerta principal al jardín de la parte delantera.

No me vieron.

—Oh, cielo, ven... Lo siento tantísimo—Mi madre estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Lo noté en su voz.

—Lo sé... Reneé. ¿Cómo esta...?

—No lo sé... se ha cerrado en si misma—Hubo un silencio. Después mi madre suspiró—. No he hablado con Carlisle todavía, ¿Rose está bien entonces?

Se me revolvió el estómago... _Rose..._

—Sí, el parto fue muy rápido. La niña está bien y ella también. Aunque, bueno, se le ha echado el mundo encima, por eso Joey se va a quedar conmigo y Alice hasta que la den el alta. La madre de Rose y Esme se han ofrecido para quedarse con él... creo que a Esme le vendría bien... pero no sé.

—Si hace falta algo...

—Lo sabemos, Reneé, por eso os lo he traído ahora. No sabía que hacer.

—¿Como estáis Alice y tú?

—Yo estoy bien…—Jasper suspiró pesadamente—Alice me preocupa, creo que aún no lo ha asimilado y como Esme no lo ha aceptado... —su voz le traicionó al final.

Me fui arrastrando por las escaleras hasta el segundo escalón. Me incorporé y me asomé por la puerta dela cocina. Mimadre estaba de espaldas a mí, pero Jasper se percató de mí enseguida. Estaba desaliñado, cansado... alzó las cejas advirtiendo de mi presencia. Mi madre enseguida se giró hacia mí.

—Hola, Bella...

—Bella, cariño...—mi madre caminó hacia mi rodeándome con la brazo por los hombros—¿quieres desayunar algo? No has comido nada desde... ayer.

—No—susurré mientras mi madre me sentaba en una silla y ponía un vaso frente a mí llenándolo de zumo.

Jasper se sentó frente a mí con una taza de café entre las manos y observó a mi madre atareada en la cocina.

—¿Tu quieres algo más Jasper?—le preguntó mi madre poniendo una tostada delante de mí.

—No, gracias, estoy bien.

Miré la tostada fijamente. A Edward le encantan las tostadas... le _encantaban_ las tostadas.

Mi estómago volvió a retorcerse.

Empujé el plato para alejarlo de mí, golpeando el vaso de zumo.

El líquido naranja se derramó rápidamente sobre la mesa.

Jasper y mi madre se apresuraron a limpiar el desastre que había causado.

Los observé impasible durante unos segundos y después me levanté y salí de la cocina en dirección al piso de arriba sin decir nada.

—¿Cariño?—mi madre me seguía—¿Necesitas algo? ¿No quieres comer? Bella, tienes que comer algo... ¿Por qué no te das una ducha y vamos a ver Rose y a la niña? Rose, ha preguntado por ti, ¿sabes? Creo que te haría bien un poco de aire fresco.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, simplemente cerré la puerta tras de mí, dejando a mi madre fuera.

Y volví a mi posición fetal en mitad de la cama.

[…]

—¿Bella?—era la voz de mi padre. Me giré hacía él. Sus enormes ojos marrones me miraban con tristeza—Tu madre y yo vamos a ir a ver a Rose... ¿quieres...?

—No—No le dejé terminar y volví a mi posición inicial.

—Bella, cariño...

—No.

—Cielo, escucha, se que esto es duró, pero no puedes hacer esto, cariño. Ya han pasado 4 días. Tienes que al menos intentar...

—No... Vete... – susurré.

Mi padre suspiró pesadamente.

—Angela está abajo si necesitas algo—¿Angela? ¿Angie?

[…]

Angela estaba sentada en el sofá. No me veía desde ahí. Estaba triste, lo sé, lo veía en su cara. Miraba la televisión con serenidad, el volumen estaba muy bajo, pero sabía que veía las noticias.

Su móvil sonó, miró quien era y descolgó.

—Hola...—susurró y luego escuchó—No, nada... ¿quieres que suba?... Si, claro que no me importa Reneé—Angie disimuló una pequeña carcajada—Reneé, Ben estará bien... —miró el reloj de su muñeca—Tranquila, de verdad... si, te llamo con lo que sea. Da saludos de mi parte... Adiós.

Angela colgó el móvil y meditó unos segundos antes de levantarse. Caminó hacia las escaleras y cuando llegó al primer escalón sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—¡Bella!... Oh, Bella…—subió los escalones y me abrazó—No era capaz ni de devolverle el abrazo—Lo siento tantísimo—Se separó y volvió a mirarme. Limpiando sus lágrimas rápidamente con la manga—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres comer? Tu madre ha dejado preparado un montón de cosas, puedo calentarte lo que sea.

Angela dirigió lentamente hasta la salita de estar y me sentó con delicadeza en el sofá. Mis ojos se desviaron ala televisión. Estánhablando dela guerra. Imágenesde soldados llenaronla pantalla. Angelaapagó la televisión en ese momento.

—Lo siento... —susurró—¿Quieres algo de comer?

Negué lentamente. Sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

—Bella, no has comido nada en 4 días... deberías al menos intentarlo. No sé... quizás un vaso de leche... ¿o un poco de caldo?

—No—mi voz sonaba ronca... profunda. Mi estómago se revolvió de nuevo, solo pensar en comida me daba ganas de vomitar.

Angela me apartó el pelo de la cara con cariño.

—Bella... vamos... por favor.

[…]

Sentía como la leche caliente bajaba por mi garganta, la sentí en el estómago.

Contuve la respiración y las nauseas. Dejé el vaso en la mesa frente a mí.

—No puedo... lo siento.

Angela suspiró. Y se sentó a mi lado, cogiendo mi mano.

—Poco a poco, ¿vale?—miré a nuestras manos fijamente.

—Creo que estoy... embarazada.

El silencio es aterrador.

No me atrevo ni a mirarla. No _quiero _mirarla.

—Me voy a acostar...—susurré levantándome. Angela se levantó conmigo y tiró de mí hacia ella. Me abrazó con fuerza. Estaba a punto de llorar, lo noté en su respiración.

—¡Oh, Bella...!

Me solté de su abrazo con brusquedad.

—Me... me voy arriba.

[…]

Angela subió a despedirse cuando llegaron mis padres pero fingí estar dormida.

Algo de tiempo después, mi madre me arropó y se tumbó un rato conmigo. Tarareó dulcemente una canción que solía cantarme cuando era niña.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Si?

—Estoy...—suspiré—, creo que estoy embarazada.

Mi madre me abrazó y besó mi cabeza un poco más arriba de mi nuca.

—Todo ira bien...—susurró. La tristeza inundaba su voz.

—Necesito ir al médico...

—De acuerdo...

—¿Mamá?

—¿Mmmmm?

—Le echó de menos.

—Lo sé cielo.

[…]

_¿Por qué?_

No podía hacer esto sola, no _quería_ hacer esto sola.

Mi madre no había dejado de hablar desde que salimos de la consulta del médico, planeando, organizando.

Miré de reojo a mi padre que iba conduciendo y la miraba por el espejo retrovisor perplejo.

_Seis semanas. _Me quedé embarazada durante los últimos días que pasé con él.

—Esme se va a poner muy contenta. Podíamos ir a ver a Rose. Esme y Alice están allí ahora, y así les damosla noticia. Sepondrán muy contentas todas—Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo—Y así ves a Emma, ¡Oh, Bella, es preciosa! Y tan buena... Rose quería venir esta tarde a tu casa a verte, pero podemos aprovechar que estamos fuera—empecé a respirar entrecortadamente.

_No puedo..._

—Esme...—el tono de mi padre era preventivo.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo…—susurré.

—Bella, cariño, tienes que intentarlo, ni siquiera has llamado a Rose, ya no se que decirles cuando llaman para preguntar por ti...

—¡No!—dije alzando la voz un poco.

—Bella por favor, cariño, esto no te está haciendo ningún bien, se que es duro, pero tu familia quiere ayudarte y necesita que la ayudes también.

—¡No puedo!

—Bella, no puedes encerrarte en tu habitación sin hacer nada eternamente.

—Claro que puedo...—dije con mi voz llena de rencor

—¡Ya esta bien! ¡Las dos!—Dijo mi padre levantando la voz.

Silencio.

Estábamos parados en un semáforo. Miré a mi padre de reojo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se masajea las sienes con los dedos de la mano izquierda.

Podía oír que mi madre, respiraba entrecortadamente en el asiento de atrás.

El semáforo se abrió.

Y mi padre giró en dirección a mi casa.

—¿Charlie?—susurró mi madre.

—Si Bella quiere ir a _su _casa, iremos a _su_ casa. Después iremos a ver a Rose, si es lo que quieres—Dijo con tranquilidad.

Cuando mi padre aparcó en mi entrada ni siquiera apagó el motor.

—Llevaré a tu madre a casa de Rose ahora—mi madre empezó a protestar pero mi padre continuó—, ¿estarás bien sola durante unos 10 minutos?

Asentí y me bajé del coche.

Aún pude oír a mi madre decirle a mi padre, que no debían dejarme sola.

Pero lo hicieron.

Entré en casa y cerré la puerta.

Me dejé resbalar por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Y ya no pude aguantar más las lágrimas.

Lloré silenciosamente mientras abrazaba mi cuerpo fuertemente con mis propios brazos.

Mi padre no tardó mucho en volver.

Entró por la puerta de la cocina, usando la llave escondida en la grieta que hay en el marco de esa puerta.

Sin decir ni una palabra me ayudó a ponerme en pie y me llevó a la sala de estar.

—Bella, quiero que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo?—Asentí—, y por muy duro e injusto que creas que es lo que te voy a decir, quiero que lo escuches todo—Dijo limpiando mis mejillas con los dedos. Después cogió mis manos con las suyas y las dejó descansar sobre mi regazo— . Cariño, no voy a decir que sé como te sientes, porque no lo sé, pero no eres la única que los ha perdido. Todos los estamos pasando mal y tu comportamiento no ayuda—Suspiró— . Entiendo que no quieras hacer cosas, ni hablar o ver a nadie, de verdad que lo entiendo. Pero ¿Crees que Rose no se siente igual? ¿Como crees que se sienten Esme y Carlisle? ¿Y Alice?... Cariño, Edward, no era mi hijo, pero tu madre y yo le queríamos como si así lo fuera y a Emmett también, y lo sabes. Tu madre, Bella... ya no aguanta verte así, cariño, te estas dejando llevar, tienes que sobreponerte, y más ahora que vas a tener a alguien que va a depender de ti. Ya has oído al médico, tienes que comer y te tienes que cuidar, así que esto se tiene que acabar. No puedes compadecerte de ti misma eternamente. Bella, mírame—levanté la mirada de mi regazo y le miré a los ojos— ¿Me has entendido?

Asentí. Solté lentamente sus manos mientras me ponía en pie, y caminé lentamente a hacia las escaleras.

—Lo siento...—susurré antes de subir al piso de arriba.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Gracias a Casey87carter por su labor de Beta... sin ella esto sería un desastre ;Þ, pasaros por su perfil a leer su fic!__  
__www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/u/1801339/casey87carter_


End file.
